Apologize
by drahuesos
Summary: Castle siempre tiene la maldita costumbre de dejar la entrega de capítulos para última hora, solo que esa vez la llamada de Gina le ocasiona más de un quebradero de cabeza en su relación con Kate.
1. Uno

******ADVERTENCIAS:** Situado en algún momento del futuro. Post-Always pero sin spoilers gordísimos de la serie.******  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Andrew Marlowe y de la ABC. El resto, interpretación mía.

* * *

**Apologize**

* * *

Castle golpea la puerta de madera con la mano que le queda libre mientras que con la otra sostiene la pequeña bandeja de corcho donde el vendedor le ha colocado los humeantes vasos de café. El escritor espera pacientemente a que le abran la puerta.

Kate no tarda mucho rato en aparecer al otro lado de la puerta, todavía vestida con una camiseta algo destintada a causa de los incontables lavados y un tanto despeinada. No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar que la policía acaba de levantarse de la cama solo para dejar pasar al interior del apartamento a su visitante.

—Hey —dice Beckett. Por si a Richard aún le quedaba alguna duda de si acaba de despertar o no a su compañera, la voz de ella es la viva prueba de ello.

El escritor cruza el umbral de la puerta y se detiene junto a la cabeza del buda que decora la entrada del apartamento de su compañera. Ésta no hace ningún ademán de apartarse cuando Rick la besa mientras hace lo imposible por no tirar al suelo los dos vasos para llevar de café. Justo cuando termina de besarla, responde a su saludo con exactamente la misma palabra.

—Toma, éste es el tuyo —añade mientras retira de la bandeja de corcho el café que hay en la parte derecha de la misma y se lo tiende a la detective.

—Gracias —comenta Kate esbozando una sonrisa cuando recoge el recipiente de cartón. Se apresura a dar un sorbo a la bebida esperando que la cafeína actúe con rapidez en su cuerpo. Nada mejor que un buen café que la prepare para un largo día de trabajo en la comisaría.

Su vaso matinal de café se ha convertido en una costumbre que llevan arrastrando desde hace años. Castle se presenta en la escena del crimen, la comisaría y últimamente —desde que son pareja, más bien— en su propio apartamento con dos vasos para llevar, uno para ella y otro para él, y Beckett le responde con una sonrisa en su cara, a veces acompañada de un _"gracias"_. Ese pequeño gesto la ayuda a sobrellevar mejor el día ya que no es digamos no es precisamente lo que se dice sociable sin su dosis de cafeína diaria recorriendo su sangre.

—He estado pensando. Uno de los alumnos de la escuela de interpretación de mi madre tiene un hermano que acaba de abrir un restaurante y el otro día, mi madre llegó a casa diciendo que para el propietario del local sería un auténtico honor recibir a Richard Castle. Así que pensé que quizá te gustaría la idea y he reservado mesa para esta noche, seguro que nos viene bien después de un duro día de trabajo en la comisaría.

—¿Qué parte de "duro día de trabajo en la comisaría" te incluye a ti? Hasta donde yo sé, solo te limitas a seguirme y en cuatro años no te has dignado a tocar un solo informe del papeleo —comenta divertida—. Pero agradezco el detalle de que pensaras en mí para acompañarte.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere un tanto confuso Castle.

—Podrías haber elegido ir con Alexis cuando viniera de la universidad algunos días…

—Que vaya contigo no significa que no pueda ir también con ella otro día. Además, tengo ganas de que hagamos algo juntos.

A juzgar por la expresión de Beckett, está a punto de decir algo cuando el tono de llamada de su móvil resuena por toda la casa. La detective se levanta de la mesa del comedor y no tarda en regresar del dormitorio con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. La llamada dura unos cuantos segundos más y Kate no tarda en colgar el móvil y bloquearlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere Richard después de apurar las últimas gotas de café.

—Han encontrado un cadáver. Esposito y Ryan nos están esperando en la escena del crimen.

**-o-o-o-**

Beckett y los chicos no han tardado en ponerse manos a la obra con el caso que les ocupa y poco después de regresar de la escena del crimen, la pizarra de la comisaría ya está empezando a ser completada por fotos, apuntes y supuestas líneas temporales que pueden coincidir con la declaración de unos cuantos de testigos que Ryan ha encontrado por la zona.

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen a primera hora de la mañana se habían encontrado con un cadáver de un varón blanco de unos treinta años de edad que, a juzgar por el aspecto de varios hematomas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, había muerto a causa de los golpes que le habían propinado en una paliza. Como siempre, hasta que no tuvieran el informe de la autopsia de Lanie en sus manos nada era seguro, pero tanto las observaciones preeliminares del cuerpo que había hecho la doctora Parish como la zona donde había sido encontrada la víctima —el callejón de atrás de un bar de moda del Soho— hacían suponer que una pelea que se había torcido y los contrincantes del fallecido se habían pasado de la raya con los puñetazos y las patadas.

Como rutina habitual en la escena del crimen, Kate les había encargado a Ryan y Esposito que se encargaran de hablar con la gente de los bares de la zona con la intención de comprobar si alguno de ellos podía haber visto algo de una supuesta pelea que pudiera haberse producido la noche anterior. Con tanto club, bar y discoteca repartido por la zona, encontrar a varios testigos no había sido complicado. Tal y como Kevin le había contado tras hablar con el dueño del local que daba al callejón donde había aparecida muerta la víctima, varios clientes del bar y también los porteros del mismo podían afirmar que, efectivamente, recordaban haber presenciado una pelea a las afueras del mismo la noche de antes pero que al ser las horas que eran y que estando acostumbrados a los alborotos de los borrachos no le habían dado más importancia al asunto. Naturalmente, habían pedido a los testigos que colaboraran con ellos dándoles los nombres, si es que los sabían, o la descripción de los involucrados en la pelea. El dibujante de retratos robots había hecho un buen trabajo y ahora se encontraban distribuyendo copias de los bocetos por toda la zona o enseñándolos aquí y allá a cualquier persona que pudiera tener la más mínima pista del paradero o la identidad de alguno de ellos.

Poco después de la hora de comer, obtienen el informe de la autopsia que Lanie acaba de practicarle a la víctima, la cual confirma por un lado que sí había muerto a causa de los golpes y que por otro que el hombre se encontraba totalmente borracho en el momento de su muerte. Castle y Beckett se instalan frente a la pizarra blanca que tienen en la 12 y lo primero que hacen es poner las fotos que han sacado los forenses de los hematomas que habían sido la causa de la muerte y también una copia del retrato robot junto a otra foto que aporta la identidad al fallecido: Ray Dickson. Después, la detective adopta su postura de escrutinio y examina la brillante y todavía poco poblada superficie blanca. Concentrada, visualizando tan solo las letras de color que hay escritas en la pizarra y pensando en todas las pruebas que tienen hasta el momento con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas consiga llevarla hasta otra prueba, otro testigo u otro dato relevante para el caso.

Mientras que Kate no despega los ojos de la pizarra, Rick se tiene que ausentar durante unos minutos de la oficina abierta cuando escucha su melodía de llamada y ve la pantalla de su teléfono iluminarse con la foto de su editora, Gina Cowell.

—¿Sí? —Descuelga una vez que está en la salita donde tienen la máquina de café.

Mantiene una conversación más bien breve con la mujer, que, furiosa como está, apenas le deja tiempo para responder a sus preguntas o permitirle defenderse. Castle, para variar un poco, ha ido aprovechando al límite el tiempo establecido por la editorial, con lo que, como es costumbre, ahora está con el agua al cuello y sin varias decenas de página que deberían estar escritas desde hace semanas. Así que la llamada no le coge precisamente por sorpresa. Aunque debe reconocer que esta vez Gina está de bastante peor humor que las anteriores, o al menos que la pasada, vez.

Su editora es clara, quiere el borrador de varios capítulos del siguiente libro encima de su mesa a la mañana siguiente. Es de ese tipo de ultimátum que se toma en serio hasta él. Así que cuando cuelga el móvil y lo devuelve al lugar que ocupaba en su bolsillo, algo le dice que va a tener que pasarse todo lo que queda de día dándole un pequeño empujoncito, por decir algo, a su próximo libro. Y mejor será que se marche de la comisaría ya si no quiere tirarse absolutamente toda la madrugada pegado a su portátil y tecleando sin descanso.

Cuando regresa a la zona de las mesas, se da cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado cuando recibió la llamada. Ata cabos en su mente después de ver a Kate sentada sobre su mesa, cerca de la pizarra y con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra. Se dirige hacia ella pensando en qué va a decirle para intentar minimizar al máximo su más que probable enfado, pero cuando termina de acortar la distancia que los separa sigue sin tener ninguna genial idea que lo saque del aprieto.

—Kate. —Procura no utilizar demasiado su nombre de pila (al menos no usarlo más de lo que lo hacía antes de que fueran pareja) mientras están trabajando para intentar mantener su relación fuera de los ojos curiosos o las sospechas de Gates, pero se permite el lujo porque sabe que es la forma más rápida de captar la atención de la detective.

Sin embargo, la policía no tiene tiempo para hacerle caso a la llamada del escritor porque justo en ese instante se abre la puerta del ascensor con su característico sonido y aparecen por ella Ryan y Esposito junto a un hombre grandote al que llevan esposado y sujeto por los brazos. Cuando llegan a la oficina, Javi se marcha con el sospechoso hasta la sala de interrogatorios —para más tarde meterse él mismo en la de observación— y Kevin se acerca hasta Beckett.

—Hemos encontrado a uno de los tíos que estuvo involucrado en la pelea del callejón. ¿Quieres hacer tú los honores? —pregunta el detective señalando con un sutil gesto la puerta de la sala de interrogación.

**-o-o-o-**

Castle entra a la sala de observación después de decirle a Kate que prefiere mirar desde la habitación de al lado en vez de estar a su lado durante el interrogatorio. La policía se extraña de la decisión del escritor pero no hace ningún comentario y se entrega de lleno a su entrevista con el sospechoso.

Cuando cierra la puerta, Rick se da cuenta de que le acompañan Ryan y Esposito, pero en vez de iniciar una ligera conversación acerca del caso y del hombre que está siendo interrogado al otro lado del espejo guarda silencio. Durante prácticamente la totalidad de la entrevista se dedica a darle vueltas a cómo va a decirle a Kate que van a tener que anular su cita en el restaurante del conocido de Martha. El escritor no puede dejar de sentirse algo culpable por haber dejado para el final los capítulos que ya debería tener acabados desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Por qué se pelearon, Jimmy? —Beckett parece estar enfadada al otro lado del cristal, o al menos eso deduce Rick de la expresión contrariada que tiene en la cara.

El sospechoso, por su parte, no tiene el aspecto de querer cooperar demasiado con la policía en la investigación del asesinato. Lo poco que Richard ha conseguido ver del interrogatorio, que más que nada está siendo un monólogo de Kate para intentar hacerle hablar —monólogo que no está dando muy buenos resultados todo sea dicho de paso—, es que el tal Jimmy no es de ese tipo de gente a la que es fácil sacarle información. Generalmente hace falta más de un farol o una charla para que acaben confesando o ayudando a los policías con el caso.

—¿Vas a decirme que no le pegasteis una paliza a vuestro amigo Ray? —inquiere Beckett mientras deja caer a la mesa unas cuantas fotos de los moratones que tenía la víctima por el cuerpo—. Porque estas heridas dicen justo lo contrario. Hemos encontrado ADN, Jimmy.

—¿Te pasa algo, tío? —La voz de Esposito devuelve a Castle a la realidad—. Llevas ausente desde que entraste por la puerta.

—No es nada.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano —comenta Javier mientras se da la vuelta y vuelve a centrar su atención en el interrogatorio, el cual no tarda mucho más en llegar a su fin.

Cuando ve a Kate abandonar la sala contigua, Richard sale con rapidez de la de observación y busca a su compañera entre los policías uniformados. La encuentra al lado de su escritorio, introduciendo algunos datos en el ordenador. Aparentemente, para pedir una orden judicial.

—¿Te importa si hablamos en algún sitio donde no haya gente? —comenta Rick mientras mira a su alrededor, levemente nervioso.

—¿No puedes decírmelo aquí? —Está enfadada y probablemente esté pagando su disgusto con la persona equivocada.

—Kate, por favor.

El escritor convence finalmente a su compañera para que vayan a un sitio más retirado que esté fuera de los límites de visión de los demás policías y Gates, que, como viene siendo natural en ella, está encerrada en su despacho. Beckett decide que puede que no le venga mal despejarse un poco y camina hasta la máquina de café con la intención de intentar preparar un café —eso si el aparato no decide volverse loco, como le ha pasado más de una vez—.

—¿Qué pasa, Castle? —inquiere mientras se da la media vuelta hasta mirar hacia su compañero.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ir a cenar esta noche? —Rick hizo una pequeña pausa—. Vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —lo pregunta con un tono de preocupación en la voz. Castle se apresura a responderle.

—No… No es eso. Gina me ha llamado hace un rato y ha exigido tener para mañana a primera hora unos cuantos borradores del libro de Nikki Heat. Voy a tener que pasarme toda la noche escribiendo si quiero entregárselos a tiempo. —Hay un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz pero Kate lo ignora por completo. Antes el sospechoso poco cooperativo y ahora esto.

—¿Has vuelto a dejarlo para el último día? —La detective empieza a sacar a relucir su cabreo, tanto por una cosa como por otra. Rick no tarda en notarlo.

—Kate, no me esperaba la llamada de Gina —se justifica el escritor—. De verdad. Puedo cancelar la reserva y pedir otra para mañana.

—No es por la cena, Rick. Lo que realmente me molesta de todo esto es que siempre te las acabas arreglando para ir dejando la entrega de los capítulos de turno hasta el final. —Está comenzando a ponerse realmente enfadada—. No sé cómo lo haces, Castle, pero siempre acabas anteponiendo los plazos de Gina a todo lo demás.

—No empieces por ahí, Kate. Podría decir lo mismo lo mismo de ti y tu trabajo, tú también lo antepones a muchas otras cosas.

—Castle, yo no tengo meses para…

Ryan entra a la sala de la máquina de café sin avisar y sin saber que estaban allí, pero su sola presencia hace que lo que vaya a decir Beckett se quede en el aire, en una frase sin acabar. Kevin mira a un lado y a otro confundido y es entonces cuando entiende que ha interrumpido una conversación privada entre los dos. Conversación que, a juzgar por las caras de sus dos compañeros, es más una discusión que otra cosa.

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

—No. —Es conciso y serio, y además está perfectamente sincronizado, pues tanto el escritor como la detective contestan con la misma negativa al unísono.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunta la policía alejándose de Rick y acercándose al otro detective.

—Esposito se ha encargado de pedir la orden judicial que querías para obtener el ADN de nuestro amigo Jimmy. No creo que haya muchos problemas con el juez, pero va a tardar un poco en llegar.

—¿Algo más? —Beckett tiene prisa por irse de la habitación y centrarse de lleno en el caso. Puede que así se despeje un poco y consiga olvidarse por un rato del enfado y la discusión que ha tenido con Castle.

—No —responde Ryan tímidamente. Después de eso, se marcha por donde acaba de llegar.

Kate regresa a la pizarra blanca sin cruzar más palabra con el escritor. Mira el reloj de pulsera de su padre y se da cuenta de que son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. O mucho se equivoca, o va a ser de esos días en los que se va de la comisaría de las últimas cuando todo el mundo ya ha regresado a su casa con sus familias y apenas quedan dos o tres oficiales además de ella en el recinto. Aunque lo cierto es que nunca le ha importado quedarse hasta tarde y dormir poco con tal de resolver el crimen que les ocupa.

Está quitándole el capuchón al bolígrafo no indeleble y disponiéndose a escribir algunos datos nuevos en la línea temporal cuando ve a Castle recoger su chaqueta que descansa en la silla que habitualmente ocupa en la 12, justo al lado de su escritorio. El escritor la mira durante unos instantes y cuando se está enfundando la americana se acerca a la pizarra.

—Adiós.

—Adiós. —Ni siquiera levanta la vista de lo que está escribiendo hasta que no escucha el ruido del ascensor indicando que acaba de pararse en esa planta. Lo último que Kate ve antes de volver a zambullirse en su mundo de pruebas, testigos y muertes es a Rick metiéndose en el elevador y las puertas de éste cerrándose tras él.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo primero de todo, dar las gracias a tres chicas del twitter (**Leticia**, **Nur** y **Laura**) porque fue a raíz de una conversación con ellas que se me ocurrió la historia. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho. Segundo, muchas gracias a **Marel **por esas conversaciones tan largas que me ayudan a escribir los fics. Y tercero, a todos vosotros, espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. Porque no, no soy _tan_ mala como para dejar la cosa así y la historia tiene segunda parte. La colgaré dentro de poco. Estoy deseando de saber qué os ha parecido en vuestros comentarios. ¡Hasta otra! :)


	2. Dos

Mientras el cartel luminoso del ascensor indica la progresión ascendente de plantas, Beckett piensa en que tener que buscarse su café matinal ella en vez de que se lo lleve Castle a donde quiera que esté es, sin duda, mucho menos satisfactorio. No incluye ese saludo suyo tan característico, tampoco la sonrisa que ilumina la cara de ella cada vez que recibe su vaso por parte del escritor.

Hablando de Castle. No sabe nada de él desde el día anterior, desde que se fue de la comisaría y se despidieron de forma brusca y poco habladora. A decir verdad, lleva dándole vueltas a la discusión desde que vio a Rick marcharse de la comisaría en el ascensor. Mientras observaba la pizarra y revisaba una vez todas las pruebas que tenían a veces se abstraía y se encontraba a sí misma pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Rick. La cena, la llamada de Gina, su reacción y el comentario de Castle sobre que ella también anteponía su trabajo a muchos aspectos de su vida personal.

En la soledad de su dormitorio, por la noche, había comenzando a creer que toda la discusión no había sido solo por tener que cancelar el plan para esa noche, que su reacción había estado condicionada por un interrogatorio totalmente inútil que la había sacado de sus casillas. Cuando había salido de la sala donde había entrevistado al sospechoso, había pensando en lo bien que le habría venido salir a cenar con su pareja y disfrutar un rato de algo de intimidad. Y sin duda, que Richard llegara y le dijera que al final no podía ir con ella a cenar, la había dejado aún más cabreada. Así que, como solía pasar las veces en las que o bien estaba más absorbida de la cuenta por un caso o bien quería tener algo en lo que distraerse de sus preocupaciones personales, Kate se había quedado en la comisaría hasta tarde.

Al día siguiente, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, al primero que ve en su escritorio sentado es a Esposito. No debe de llevar mucho rato en la oficina porque ni siquiera lleva su placa colgada del cuello, como es su costumbre.

Javier se da la vuelta en su silla y se queda mirándola fijamente. Hay algo en su mirada que la inquieta, Javi la conoce demasiado bien y llevan suficientes años siendo amigos y trabajando juntos como para que Esposito sea lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuándo le ha pasado algo. Así que cuando el policía se levanta de su mesa y se acerca hasta ella, Kate es consciente de que va a tener que mantener una conversación que posiblemente no le hubiera gustado tener, al menos no en la comisaría y en horas de trabajo.

—¿Dónde está el chico escritor? —pregunta el hombre mirando hacia la silla vacía junto a la mesa de Kate.

—No tengo ni idea, supongo que o escribiendo o durmiendo después de tirarse toda la noche haciéndolo. No he hablado con él desde que se fue ayer por la tarde —dice Beckett en voz baja y sin mucho ánimo—. No creo que aparezca en todo el día por aquí.

—¿Qué os pasa? —inquiere mientras le hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se vayan a un lugar más separado de la oficina abierta—. A Castle y a ti, lleváis raros desde ayer por la tarde. ¿Castle queriendo saltarse un interrogatorio contigo? Si ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención... Y bueno, luego estás tú. Hace meses que no te quedabas hasta las tantas en la comisaría. ¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer, Beckett?

La detective deja escapar un suspiro y mira hacia los lados. Sin duda, Javi se ha dado cuenta de que algo ha pasado entre ellos, porque si no estuviera completamente seguro lo más probable es que no preguntara por ello. Castle y ella se lo dejaron bien claro a él, Ryan y Lanie cuando uno de ellos (o los tres) descubrieron que ella y el escritor eran pareja: si podían evitar las preguntas personales referentes a su relación sentimental en las horas de trabajo, muchísimo mejor. Intentar dar un rodeo en el caso de Esposito no va a ayudar, eso lo sabe perfectamente, así que decide contarle la verdad. Es más rápido.

—Castle canceló los planes que teníamos anoche porque se tuvo que ir a escribir varios capítulos de su novela que había dejado para última hora, su editora le dio un ultimátum ayer por la tarde. Después del interrogatorio estaba enfadada y no me tomé demasiado bien que cambiara los planes, le dije que acababa anteponiendo las exigencias de Gina a nosotros. Le enfadó mi comentario y me dijo que yo hacía lo mismo con el trabajo. Si no llega a ser por Ryan, que vino a decirme que habías pedido la orden judicial que quería, lo más seguro es que la discusión hubiera ido a más.

—Lo siento. —Javier suena totalmente sincero con su comentario.

—No te preocupes. Ayer estaba tan enfadada por la falta de colaboración de nuestro amigo Jimmy que acabé pagándolo con él sin tener por qué hacerlo. Tampoco debería pillarme por sorpresa que deje las entregas de capítulos para última hora y, al fin y al cabo es su trabajo. Es como si él se enfadara conmigo por quedarme hasta tarde en la comisaría. Pero en vez echármelo en cara, se queda conmigo. —Esboza una media sonrisa—. Creo que le debo una disculpa.

—No te preocupes, seguro que Castle te perdonará. —Esposito le dedica otra sonrisa como muestra de apoyo.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Hay novedades en el caso de Ray Dickson? —Kate da por terminada la conversación sobre ella y Rick y acompaña al otro policía hasta la pizarra blanca.

**-o-o-o-**

Castle comprueba aliviado el mensaje en la pantalla de su portátil: _Mensaje enviado_. Finalmente, después de dormir más bien poco y estar toda la noche sin despegarse del ordenador, ha conseguido mandar a tiempo los borradores que le había pedido Gina la noche anterior. Aunque es un milagro que consiguiera centrarse y escribir después de la discusión que había tenido con Kate la tarde anterior. Puede que a olvidarse un poco del tema ayudaran las copas de whiskey que le habían acompañado durante la noche y probablemente también esa pequeña cabezada de un par de horas que se había visto obligado a echar después de darse cuenta de que ya no sabía qué estaba escribiendo.

Pero ahora que ya ha enviado los borradores que tenía que escribir, los recuerdos de la discusión regresan a su memoria. Se desplaza con la silla hacia atrás y se deja caer contra el respaldo de la misma. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar un suspiro.

Desde que ha conseguido dejar de ver letras y documentos en blanco de un procesador de textos por todas partes no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la discusión. Da gracias a que ni su madre ni Alexis estén en ese momento en el loft, no le apetece dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Y también se siente culpable porque, al fin y al cabo, debería haber entregado los dichosos borradores hace semanas y en vez de eso lo ha ido aplazando hasta que su editora le ha tenido que dar un toque de atención. Si, para variar un poco, hubiese hecho su trabajo cuando tenía que haberlo hecho…

Se levanta de la silla y camina hasta su dormitorio, saca del armario unos pantalones normales y una camiseta de manga larga junto a una chaqueta con la que cubrirse cuando caiga la tarde. Que estén aún en octubre no significa que cuando se hace de noche no haga algo de fresco y apetezca tener más de una manga de abrigo.

Reflexionar un rato sobre su problema con Kate le ha hecho tener una idea con la que recompensarla por haber tenido que cancelar la cena de la noche anterior. Justo antes de quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta y meterse bajo el chorro de agua templada de la ducha, Rick piensa en que ojalá su idea sea lo suficiente buena como para que a Beckett se le pase el enfado, aunque sea solo un poco. Con suerte, le perdonará.

**-o-o-o-**

Kate introduce la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa y empuja la puerta hacia dentro para pasar al interior de la vivienda. La persecución de otro sospechoso del caso del hombre muerto en el callejón del Soho por varias calles medio abandonadas de la ciudad y sorteando obstáculos la ha dejado más cansada de lo normal.

Quiere llamar a Rick para disculparse con él y sabe que debe hacerlo, pero está tan cansada que lo primero que hace cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí es quitarse los tacones y quedarse descalza sobre el suelo de madera. Recoge los zapatos del suelo con la mano que le queda libre, con la otra está sujetando el maletín, y avanza hasta el dormitorio. Deja los tacones junto a todos los demás, el maletín encima de la cama y cuando desengancha la pistola de la trabilla del cinturón para dejarla en su sitio, se da cuenta de que hay un libro justo encima de su mesita de noche.

Es su viejo ejemplar de "_Flores para tu tumba"_, uno de los libros de Castle. Está algo desgastado del uso y las hojas han comenzado a adquirir el característico color amarillento del paso de los años. Sabe perfectamente que no es ella la que ha sacado el libro de su lugar en la librería, así que cuando lo coge para devolverlo a la balda correspondiente de la estantería de su dormitorio, se da cuenta de que hay un pequeño papel pegado a la portada y tapando parte de la ilustración.

Reconoce al instante la letra de Castle y un breve mensaje en la pequeña hoja de papel le indica que mire el interior del libro. Kate obedece las instrucciones y abre la solapa del libro para encontrarse con la primera página de la novela, esa donde usualmente va el título de la obra y el nombre del autor, la misma que los escritores suelen usar a la hora de firmar los libros.

Beckett sabe perfectamente que no es ese el libro que se llevó a la firma de libros a la que fue cuando era más joven, así que se pregunta qué le habrá escrito Rick ahí.

"_Siento muchísimo lo de anoche, Kate. Acepta a modo de disculpa lo que he preparado en el baño y cuando termines, sube a la terraza. _

_Te quiere, RC._"

Se dirige al baño para comprobar qué es lo que ha hecho el escritor. Cuando entra por la puerta del mismo, ve que la habitación tiene una intensidad de luz tenue y que la bañera está llena de agua y espuma aromatizada gracias a las bolas de baño que tiene guardadas y que Rick habrá usado para preparar el baño. Mira hacia un lado de la bañera y observa un pequeño montículo formado por varias prendas de ropa: una de las camisetas de manga larga que usa para estar por su apartamento, unos pantalones cómodos, ropa interior y unas zapatillas planas.

Cuando nota el contacto del agua contra su piel desnuda al meterse en la bañera, Kate nota cómo una oleada de tranquilidad y calma invade su cuerpo. Una vez que el agua le llega a la altura de las clavículas, apoya su espalda contra la superficie metálica de la bañera y se relaja.

**-o-o-o-**

Sube las escaleras despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido.

Empuja la pesada puerta que corona la escalinata de su casa y se da cuenta de que no está cerrada del todo, así que lo único que tiene que hacer es dejarla encajada tal y como estaba cuando cruza finalmente el umbral de ella y llega a la terraza.

Hace un buen rato que ha oscurecido, así que le cuesta distinguir los detalles. Sin embargo, vislumbra las llamas de unas cuantas velas que hay sobre una mesa plegable cubierta por un antiguo mantel que tenía guardado en algún lugar de la cocina. También hay dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra, colocadas a ambos lados de la mesa. Encima de ésta, distingue las siluetas de dos copas de vino medio llenas y también la de la botella de vino en sí.

Después, lo ve a él. El haz de luz que derraman las velas se proyecta sobre su camiseta, lo que le da un toque algo amarillento a esa zona, a pesar de que sabe que la camiseta es color azul marino. Cuando la ve aparecer por la puerta que da a la azotea se le dibuja una sonrisa de alivio en la cara. Al menos ha venido, se dice a sí mismo.

—No estaba seguro de que quisieras hablar conmigo —reconoce cuando se acerca a ella.

—Castle, yo… —empieza a hablar con intención de disculparse, pero Rick la interrumpe.

—Lo siento, Kate, de verdad. Fui un vago al dejar las cosas para última hora y al final fuiste tú quién acabó sufriendo las consecuencias.

—No pasa nada. Iba a llamarte para pedirte perdón yo también. Ayer estaba cabreada por culpa del interrogatorio y acabé pagándolo contigo, no debí haber reaccionado así. A veces se me olvida que tu trabajo es escribir. —Beckett sostiene la mirada.

—Yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de mi comentario —afirma Rick—. ¿Las paces?

—Hecho.

El escritor acorta la distancia que los separa y posa las manos a ambos lados del cuello de Kate. Mientras nota el tacto de las suaves ondas de pelo que tiene la detective, atrae a la cabeza de ella hasta que los labios de ambos se rozan y comienzan a besarse. Avanzan hacia la mesa que ha preparado Castle sin romper el contacto y, cuando llegan al lado de la primera silla, Richard se separa. Indica con gestos exagerados a la policía que se siente y, cuando lo ha hecho, es él mismo quien toma asiento justo enfrente de ella.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —pregunta mientras observa su copa de vino y las velas que iluminan la mesa.

—No estaba seguro de que el baño fuera suficiente para que me perdonaras —confiesa Richard después de probar su vino—. Este vino está buenísimo… —comenta distraído observando la etiqueta de la botella—. ¿Cómo vais con el caso del hombre apaleado?

—Esposito me consiguió la orden judicial para el ADN que necesitaba pero no coincidía con el que había en la víctima —cuenta Kate moviendo suavemente el líquido del interior de la copa—. Y Ryan encontró a otro de los que estaban involucrados en la pelea. Pero digamos que es bastante escurridizo, he tenido que perseguirle por más de media manzana y por poco no se escapa. Menos mal que se encontró con la valla metálica y me dio tiempo a pillarle.

—¿Quieres decir que vais a dejar a Jimmy libre? —Rick levanta la vista totalmente decepcionado.

—Qué va, sigue en el calabozo. Lo vamos a fichar por agresión, igual que a su otro compañero. Pero por lo que he visto, el otro hombre no tiene pinta de ser nuestro asesino. —Da un sorbo y deja que sus papilas gustativas capten el sabor del vino—. Tienes razón, este vino está muy bueno.

—No he pensado en la comida… Estaba demasiado liado dándole vueltas a cómo iba a organizar todo esto que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza cocinar algo… —Castle se da un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente.

—No te preocupes, nunca es tarde para pedir algo por teléfono. —Beckett le sonríe y se levanta de su silla. Se acerca al escritor y, desde atrás, le deja caer los brazos entrelazos sobre su pecho. Se inclina un poco y le susurra al oído—: Además, yo no tengo nada de hambre…

Richard comienza a recorrer los brazos de la detective con besos. Comienza en las manos y sigue su camino subiendo por las muñecas, los antebrazos y se detiene cuando llega a los codos. Se yergue de la silla y vuelve a besar a Kate, aunque esta vez todo sucede mucho más rápido y de manera más pasional. Se mueven con torpeza al estar abrazados y con apenas separación de por medio, e incluso están a punto de caer al suelo cuando Castle empuja con el hombro la puerta de la terraza. Bajan la escalera a trompicones mientras que la detective le saca la camiseta a Rick y tiran algún que otro libro en el intento (la mayoría caen a los lavabos de la cocina de Beckett).

Se dejan caer en el sofá y apartan con rapidez los cojines que hay encima de él. El escritor comienza a deslizar las manos por la cintura de Kate hasta dar con el borde de la camiseta, de la que tira hacia arriba y lanza sin muchos miramientos hacia la mesita de café. Ignora el pequeño desastre que han dejado tras de sí y se centra de lleno en desabrochar el cierre del sujetador de Kate.

* * *

**N/A:** Y bueno, imagino que el resto ya os lo imagináis vosotros. Yo solo digo que había que recompensaros de alguna forma por el mal trago del final del capítulo anterior. Ah, eso y que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal. Sobre el resto de la historia, espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por cierto a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, followeado esto o a mí o simplemente han leído la historia.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
